The Rig Of Passion
by Mega Jazz
Summary: Dr. Kendrick Souls made a copy of Chaos with Dr. Cresent. Now, Deepground destory his lab and Victoria is missing, the one with demons in her. Can he find her in time to stop the Deepground?


**Hi! People! I new here to Fanfiction! I have a great story to be read by all you readers out there. Now Final Fansty is my favorite. I played the game Final Fansty as Vincent V. OMG! I fell in love with that dude and Cloud. Rosso too! That Russian girl. Anyways, I'm hading my OC Victoria Crust, Kiko Crust, and Dr. Kendrick Souls. OMG I'm so HAPPY! I don't know why but on with my story! RR and Enjoy!**

_A young man wearing a white lab coat. He was maybe in in 20's or so. He had work with Dr. Lucercia Cresent for 3years. He heard of this young man named Vincent Valentine. He was copying her steps. In order to make other Chaos. It has been 4years now and everything went well. He looked at the level bars on the computer and health check on another. Behide him was a female Turk. Her hair black and she was young like Vincent. Her name was Victoria Crust. She was in a water tank like Vincent was. She was shot three times in the chest by someone. "Two Chaos…Two power…One-?" Dr. Kendrick sighed and knew that she will never wake up. If she doesn't wake up in time she will die. Soon, the sound of alarms went off. Dr. Kendrick was very surprised and gasped in shock. What was happening? Dr. Kendrick quickly went out of his lab and saw people running. "What's going on?" He asked as workers bumped into glance at the mens or womens attacking. He widen his brown eyes. "Deepground?" Deepground was here and why? VICTORIA! They wanted her. "Doctor!" A white suited man with a helmet on. "Commander, what is going on?" Kendrick asked covering himself as the Commander push him to the ground to miss a missle. "Sir, we need to leave. Now" Kendrick nodded "Victoria…" He quicklyed ran to his room. "Victoria! You must wake up!" He type a few keys on the keybored. The greenish liquid drian in the tank as Victoria sat there in the tank eyes closed and not moving. _

"_Sir! Move" Commander said as big heavy boom was coming to the door. "This door leads to the underground escape root." One of the soldier said opening the door. The Commander pulled Dr. Kendrick Souls to the door and leaving Victoria there to be taken or killed. "No! Victoria!" Then nothing came but a bright white light flash and everything was gone caused by….Victoria…_

Kendrick stood on top on a building wearing a along white cape and a hood that cover his eyes but expect his nose and mouth. His skin was normal color. White boots, pants, white leather jacket. Gloves as well, expect a black metal claw on his left hand. He was still Dr. Kendrick Souls. But the people call him The Moon's Warrior. His arms cross and looking down. He was remmbering when his lost Victoria. It was a pain. Those demons living inside of her to create Chaos. Now, he needs to find that old building and his old lab. BOOM! The house blew up in half. Kendrick fell to the groud without noticing the great boom. He grunt as he hit the ground. "Ugh, what the hell?" He stood up and saw the villagers running away screaming. "Help me!" Someone yelled as three Deepground aim at the woman. Kendrick ran and jump while kicking the two foes and took out his hand gun and shot the other. "Thank you, Moon Warrior.." She said running away. Kendrick watch her leave as he went off to find out what was happening. Few people ran pass him as he looked back at them and then in front. Deepground and their Deepground dog. "Deepground…" He said coldly, The look a like dog or Sabber tooth cat came running at him. He took his gun out aim but aim at one of the Deepground. He ran and jump over the dog. He shot one and soon as the other one could react, Kendrick kick him in the face. He brought up a elbow punch and then shot him. He stand there as soon as the dog ran and jump in the air. He turned around and shot it as it fell to the ground.

He put his gun in his hoster thing. **(AN: I didn't know how to spell it and forgive me about my grammer..) **Kendrick quickly ran to a open area. The market he's guessing. "Hmm" He looked up to see a Helicopter. It fired at him, as he moved away for cover. He growled as he pop up and shot at it about 6times. A missle came at him, and he jump out of the way. He rolled and got on his knees. He stood up and he felt that someone was with him. He looked up and aim his gun at a man in red. They both aim at each other. He was maybe in his 20's and he was 30. Kendrick's hood was still not showing his face or eyes, just nose and mouth. They said nothing but see who would die first. They both cover themselves from the fireing of the Deepground DragonFly. Kendrick fire once more as well did the young man. They look at each other and both nodded. Kendrick ran and the man in red fired at the ememy. _Whoever this man is…I think I can help him? _Kendrick thought as he ran and jump on the building and ran faster as he jump of the building and he jump cross the Chopper like in slow motion. He threw two small blinking red lights. They both stick on the DragonFly and blew up as Kendrick fell to the ground rolling and hit the wall of a building. "Grgh!" he grunt. The Chopper flew around wildly and hit the ground.

_I guess I did all the work…_Kendrick looked around looking for that young man. "Where did he go?" He asked walking around. He saw a door of a building open, and walk in. he careful looked around with calm. He heard gun fire from in another room. "Hmm?" He looked to see the red man and a huge guy with a blue suite and a little girl? "I am Azul, we will meet again…" He walked off with the girl in arms "I'm sorry.." She said Kendrick thought of the name Azul. _I need to leave…Deepground was involed when Victoria was missing. Therefore she with them. _He thought he hid in another while hearing foot steps. Reeve, "Vincent! What happen here?" The man dress in blue. Vincent shrugged "The big one call himself Azul." Reeve nodded Kendrick walked inside without knowing and the corner of his eye was a Deepground creep. Kendrick took out his gun and fired at him one time. The two males turned to him. Kendrick put his gun back "You should watch your back more carefully." He said coldly, Reeve mouth was open and was shock to see him. "W-Who are you?" Reeve asked Kendrick his head up a bit. "Dr. Kendrick Souls, also known as…Moon Warrior" He hated being called that. Reeve nodded "I'm Reeve and this is Vincent Valentine." Kendrick felt the name hit him, a big hit in the chest. "Vincent…Valentine.." He whispered, yes that's him who copy Chaso and put the genes and DNA in Victoria to live. He found the man if he found him he could find Victoria Crust. "You don't mind if I join you on defeating Deepground?" Dr. Souls asked them Reeve shook his head "No we could have some more help." Dr. Souls noodded _This is my chance to find her and bring her back safely…_

_I'm coming Victoria Crust…Be ready.._

**I LOVE it! I did such a good job I know I did! Please RR and review I have two more days to finish this!**

**Your friend : Mega Jazz**


End file.
